


Be With Me So Happily

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Cheating Harry, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Harry knows he is an awful person for what he is doing to his husband but he isn't sure he feels that awful at all.





	Be With Me So Happily

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Love Bites

Furrowing his brow Harry looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His hand going to rub at the mark on his neck that Louis had left him with last night.

A frown settling on his lips because he knew he'd have to find a way to cover it up before going home. There was no way he could go home with the mark on his neck and risk letting his spouse know what was up. That he was a cheating bastard who had lied about where he had been last night.

That he hadn't been off at some business meeting but was instead locked away in a hotel room having a romp with the man he'd been cheating with for the last year and a half.

The affair only starting because Harry had been tired of being lonely at home, which he knew was a cowards excuse but it was the truth.

"Harry?" Louis spoke as he opened the bathroom door, pausing as he saw Harry just standing there at the mirror. Harry turning his head to look at Louis then. "Are you okay?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry biting his tongue because he really wanted to tell Louis off. Give him hell for marking him because he should have known it was wrong. Known he couldn't have done what he did.

But he had done it anyway and now Harry was left having to deal with the love bite on his neck and having to cover it. As well as praying that it stayed covered today and then tomorrow he'd deal with it all over again.

He'd be dealing with it until it faded completely.

"No, I'm not okay," Harry admitted with a shake of his head. "I have a hickie and I have to find a way to hide it until it fades," he spoke watching as Louis only smirked.

The smirk being enough to let Harry know that Louis didn't care what he'd done. Maybe had even done it on purpose because hadn't he been talking for weeks now about how he wanted Harry all to himself.

That he'd love it if Harry left his husband.

Something Harry wasn't sure about because he didn't want to hurt the man he was married too. Even if he did love Louis he still felt some love for his husband as well. Regardless of the fact that he was cheating on him.

"Am I supposed to be sorry?" Louis asked plainly as he stepped a bit closer to Harry. His hand coming out to brush across his handiwork.

"Yes," Harry answered as he let out a sigh. His eyes falling shut at Louis' touch. "You are supposed to be sorry."

Louis chuckled softly as he let his hand move off Harry's skin. Harry's eyes staying shut because his hand was soon replaced by his lips.

"Well I'm not," Louis whispered as he kissed at the skin softly. "Sue me for not being sorry but I like what I've done," he told him as his lips trailed up to Harry's lips and Harry knew he should fight Louis more.

Push away from the kiss and tell him off but he didn't. Instead he just kissed Louis back, knowing this had to prove how awful he was and maybe he should just give Louis what he wanted.

He should just leave his husband and be with Louis. Save everyone heartache.


End file.
